Autumn Wind
by Gula Manis Disemutin
Summary: kisah sederhana di musim gugur, ditemani daun momiji menari-nari diiringi melodi alam yang harmonis/ "Aku hanya ingin kau mengakui keberadaanku."/ Tak perduli walaupun hatimu bukan untuk ku. /RnR Minna.


**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: Typos, Ooc, Deskripsi tidak karuan, dan kecacatan lainya.**

 **Note: Jika kalian lihat penampakan Typos yang bergentayangan. Mohon membaca do'a dan terus berjalan lurus.**

Happy Reading Minna

.

.

.

.

.

 **Vol 1**

 _Auntum Wind_

"Menurutmu aku harus membawa apa untuk menjenguk Sasuke _-kun_ nanti?" ujar Gadis bersurai gulali itu. Bertanya pada pemuda yang kini sibuk menyalin tugas dari catatan miliknya. Mata Sakura menyipit -menatap jengkel lantaran pemuda dihadapanya ini tidak menghiraukanya. Secepat kilat gadis itu menyambar buku catatan miliknya, terdengar keluhan putus asa dari si pemuda. "Jawab pertanyaan ku, _Bakka!_ "

"Err… kau beri saja dia pupuk kandang." Jawab Naruto santai. " _Teme_ punya kebun tomat di rumahnya, akan lebih baik jika kau membantunya agar berbuah banyak." Imbuhnya kala merasakan aura membunuh menguar dari Sakura.

" _Well_ gagasanmu memang bagus, tapi itu tidak romantis." Sakura melempar catatan miliknya tepat di depan Naruto.

Naruto memungut catatan itu dengan semangat, dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Jemarinya menulis dengan kecepatan penuh, mengejar waktu yang tertinggal akibat insiden kecil tadi –mungkin masih sempat sebelum pelajaran Kurenai- _sensei_ dimulai, sekitar limabelas menit lagi. Naruto harus teliti dalam menyalin catatan Sakura, jawaban miliknya harus dibelokan sedikit demi melancarkan aksi mencotek supaya mendapatkan hasil maksimal. Terkadang beberapa guru akan terkecoh dengan jawaban hampir mirip dengan penggantian di beberapa kata dan kalimatnya. Namun yang sangat disayangkan, Matematika merupakan bidang _study_ yang diajarkan Kurenai- _sensei_ –artinya banyak sekali rumus yang harus di tulis dengan teliti, dan bagaimana cara Naruto untuk membelokan sedikit cara penyelesaian soal hanya di tata peletakannya saja, itu pun sudah membuat Naruto mabuk dibuatnya. Sungguh, adakah sekolah yang tidak mengajarkan bidang _study_ dengan menitik beratkan pada menghitung?

Sakura beranjak dari kursinya menuju jendela yang langsung memperlihatkan lapangan sekolah. Ia menarik nafas dalam, membiarkan angin dingin musim gugur memenuhi paru-parunya. Suasana hening yang amat jarang dirasakanya, terutama saat di sekolah. Beruntung teman-teman kelasnya tengah heboh berebut roti kari yang hari ini sedang diadakan potongan harga besar-besaran. Di kelas tinggalah beberapa anak yang senasib dengan Naruto. "Aku butuh sesuatu yang memberikan kesan dramatis."

Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat. "Dramatis?" padanganya beralih pada Sakura yang kini juga telah berbalik badan menghadap ke arahnya.

"Ya dramatis. Ini adalah moment yang sempurna, di dalam _Dorama_ yang ku tonton semalam memberikan aku suatu hal yang penting." Ia memberi jeda untuk menarik nafas. "Moment disaat orang butuh perhatian lebih adalah ketika dia sakit, terpuruk dan berduka. Kali ini aku akan memeberikan sedikit perhatian lebih pada Sasuke- _kun_ yang sedang sakit. Aku hanya ingin membuktikan aku serius dengan perasaan ini. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Naruto tertegun atas perkataan yang dilontarkan Sakura, ia sempat terdiam beberapa saat sebelum ia dapat mengendalikan dirinya dan dapat menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. " _Brilliant_." Ucapnya sembari menyengir seperti kuda –nampak sekali bahwa itu dipaksakan- dan kembali menenggelamkan diri pada tugas Kurenai- _sensei._

"Hanya itu? Aku mengharapkan kau repot-repot untuk menjawab dengan kata yang lebih banyak." Protes Sakura.

"Kau tau 'kan? Aku tidak pandai menjawab pertanyaan." Natuto menutup buku catatan miliknya. "Tapi ucapanmu mengingatkanku pada _Dorama_ yang ku tonton semalam bersama _Okaa-san_."

"Kau menonton _Dorama_?" ekspresinya menunjukan keterkejutan.

"Ya." Jawab Naruto seadanya.

"Bagaimana bisa?' Sakura nampak antusias dengan topik obrolan ini.

Dahi Naruto berkerut "Bagaimana bisa?" ucapnya mengulangi perkataan Sakura, "Mungkin aku terbawa suasana." Naruto masih menimban-nimbang apakah jawabanya tepat.

Sekara mengangguk –agak dipaksakan paham- "Memangnya apa yang kau ingat dari _Dorama_ yang kau tonton semalam?"

"Adegan sang aktor saat memakan ramen dengan sekali suap membuatku terpesona. Memang sangat tidak mungkin terjadi dan terkesan dibuat-buat." Ujar Naruto membara. "Dan minggu lalu aku baru mendapat dua kupon makan gratis di Ichiraku ramen, kebetulan pula aku sedang berbaik hati memberikan salah satu kupon itu padamu. Aku semakin tidak sabar untuk cepat-cepat ke Ichiraku sepulang sekolah karena kupon itu berlaku terakhir hari ini." Tak lupa ia menambahkan senyum lima jarinya di akhir dialog panjang itu.

Sakura _sweatdrop_ berat dibuatnya, bagian bawah matanya berkedut jengkel. "Cerita yang bagus, tapi nampaknya kau lupa bahwa hari ini kita akan menjenguk Sasuke- _kun_." Kembali duduk dibangkunya dan membaca buku hingga menutupi wajahnya.

Naruto mengacak frustasi rambut pirangnya. Ia lupa bahwa kemarin mereka berdua telah sepakat untuk menjenguk Sasuke hari ini. "Bisahkan kita tunda besok?" ia seolah berbicara pada sampul buku, sedangkan Sakura bersembunyi dibalik lembaran itu. "Oh ayolah Sakura- _chan~_ "

Gadis itu memutar kedua bola matanya. Menurunkan buku sebatas hidung memperlihatkan sepasang iris sehijau _Emerald_ miliknya. "Jangan harap aku akan setuju!" ucapnya penuh penekanan.

Dan deheman keras Kurenai _-sensei_ mengakhiri percakapan keduanya, sekaligus sebagai alarm yang mengheningkan seisi ruangan kelas. Naruto memutar badanya menghadap papan tulis, bahkan ia sendiri tidak sadar bahwa kelas mulai penuh –saking seriusnya ia berbincang dengan Sakura. Gadis Haruno itu tersenyum geli di belakang Naruto, membayangkan wajah konyolnya saat mencoba membujuk dirinya. Hampir saja Sakura mengeluarkan tawa saat Naruto kembali mengacak frustasi rambutnya, sebenarnya ia tidak benar-benar marah setiap kali Naruto melakukan kesalahan –entahlah, mungkin Sakura memang tidak bisa marah pada pemuda bermata sebiru samudra itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Pohon-pohon tak serindang di musim semi, juga warna perpaduan kuning kemerahan pada daun menandakanya siap untuk tertiup angin kapan saja. Namun justru ini nampak menawan, daun-daun terhempas kesana-kemari tertup angin –sungguh menakjubkan melihat mereka seperi menari diiringi melodi alam yang harmonis. Naruto dan Sakura berjalan diantara pohon-pohon momiji yang perlahan mulai meranggas. Daun-daun kering bergerak di kaki mereka sealur dengan angin yang meniupnya.

Sakura kewalahan dalam melihat jalan –padanganya terganggu oleh rambutnya sendiri. Ia merogoh karet rambut yang selalu ia bawa di kantung blazer, ia mengeluarkanya dengan tangan kanan –sedangkan tangan yang lainnya diperuntukan untuk mendekap sekantung buah-buahan segar. Sakura kesusahan menguncir rambutnya hanya dengan satu tangan –apalagi dengan posisi sambil berjalan. Ia berusaha mengumpulkan rambut sebahunya dalam satu genggaman, namun angin selalu menggagalkan rencananya –dengan meniup surai merah mudanya menjauhi jangkauan.

Naruto terkekeh kecil melihat Sakura menggerutu dengan wajah yang tertutupi oleh sebagian besar rambutnya sendiri. Ia meraih karet gelang dan mengikatkan surai-surai merah muda itu dengan lembut. "Mintalah bantuan saat kau merasa tidak mampu." Ditutupnya kalimat itu dengan senyuman,

Sakura terbengong, sikap ini keluar dari karakter asli Naruto. "A-arigatou." Ucapnya canggung. Sakura bahkan dapat merasakan nafas hangat Naruto yang menerpa wajahnya tadi –saat itu juga rona merah menyerang pipinya.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan dengan keheningan. Tak biasanya mereka berdua menjadi diam seperti ini –sebaliknya malah setiap Sakura bersama Naruto akan selalu bising. Tapi tidak untuk hari ini. Mereka berjalan beriringan –sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Sakura memimpin langkah dengan berbelok duluan ke kiri, ke arah taman. Ia mendekap buah-buahan itu semakin erat, udara dingin ini sungguh tidak membuatnya nyaman –tidak senikmat musim panas lalu, Sakura malah menyalakan semua AC di rumahnya dengan suhu maksimal.

"Kenapa kita lewat sini?" Tanya Naruto memulai percakapan.

"Agar lebih cepat. Aku ini ingin sesegera mungkin bertemu Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura kembali mengambil langkah panjang untuk memimpin perjalanan.

"Ku pikir itu terlalu banyak untuk _Teme_ ," ucap Naruto yang kini sudah sejajar dengan Sakura. Matanya tertuju pada sekantung buah yang mengkilap dalam dekapan Sakura.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Aku membelikan beberapa buah kualitas terbaik untuk Sasuke _-kun._ Dan jangan harap aku berbaik hati membagi satu buah untukmu."

Naruto mengepalkan tangan. "Aku kira ini mulai berlebihan, Sakura _-chan_."

Seketika langkah Sakura terhenti, ia berputar cepat menghadap Naruto yang kini juga menatapnya balik. "Apa maksudmu?! Dan kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan hari ini!"

" _Onee-chan_ awas!" teriak seorang anak laki-laki mengendarai sepeda dengan tidak stabil menuju arah Sakura.

Sakura memekik kaget dan refleks menghindar, namun gerakan Sakura tidak cukup cepat untuk mengimbanginya, sepeda itu menyerempet tubuhnya hingga terjatuh, menumpahkan setengah dari buah-buahan di katung yang sendari tadi Sakura jaga baik-baik. "Oh Tidak!" tak menghiraukan perih hebat di lututnya, Sakura dengan cekatan menyelamatkan buah-buah itu.

Naruto membantu dengan mengambil buah yang terguling jauh. Naruto memungutnya, berjalan ke arah wastafel taman untuk membersihkan tanah yang menempel pada apel itu. Ia kembali menghampiri Sakura setelah dikiranya apel itu sudah cukup bersih dan layak dikonsumsi. Ia menjulurkan apel pada Sakura dan gadis itu hanya menjawab dengan gelengan cepat.

"Kau gila?! Apa kau ingin membunuh Sasuke- _kun_ dengan memberinya apel penuh bakteri itu?! Terimakasih, itu untukmu saja." Sakura terkejut dengan apa respon Naruto terhadap ucapanya. Muncul rasa bersalah atas kalimat yang kasar terlontar dari mulutnya, Namun Naruto hanya diam –tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Mulut Sakura terkunci dan kata maaf itu tertahan di kerongkonganya. Keheningan kembali menyelimuti keduanya. Sakura mengambil inisiatif untuk melangkah duluan, Naruto pasti akan mengekorinya –pikir sakura.

KRAUCK!

Sakura menutup mulutnya yang menganga –ia tak percaya dengan keadaan ini. Naruto mengigit apel itu, ia memakanya dengan lahap. Setelah kunyahan habis dilanjutkanya dengan gigitan kedua. Sakura mendekat dengan cepat menepis apel ditangan Naruto sebelum ia kembali melakukan gigitan ketiga nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sakura mengeluarkan apel dari kantung buahnya. "Ambil ini, jika kau ingin apel tinggal bilang saja padaku."

"…" tidak ada tanggapan, hanyalah _Sapphire_ yang menatap dalam _Emerald_ Sakura.

"Jangan kau anggap serius perkataanku tadi, tentu saja kau boleh meminta buah padaku." Namun Naruto tak mengubris perkataan Sakura. Ia berlutut memungut apel itu lagi. Sakura terbelalak, kempali tangannya menepis apel ditangan Naruto hingga terlempar jauh. "Cukup! Hentikan semua ini! Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?!"

"Aku hanya ingin menyimpan semua hal yang kau berikan padaku. Dan aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan itu."

Sakura tertegun, terlebih nada bicara Naruto yang mantap –membuatnya terlihat semakin meyakinkan. Naruto berjalan semakin mendekat, masing-masing terpaku pada mata lawan bicaranya. Ia sendiri tak begitu mengerti keadaan yang tengah terjadi, hal yang pasti sekarang adalah jantungnya berdegup kencang serta wajahnya yang memanas. "Ka-kau bisa sakit." Sakura mengalihkan padanganya pada bangku taman –yang catnya mulai pudar- memutuskan kontak mata dengan _Sapphire_ Naruto.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan aku. Err... atau kau kasihan padaku?" ujarnya dengan nada menggoda.

"Jangan konyol! Tentu saja aku mengkhawatirkanmu _Bakka!_ " kini rona merah semakin nampak.

Naruto menyengir lebar, ia merebut kantung buah dalam dekapan Sakura. "Ayo! _Teme_ sudah menunggu terlalu lama." Ia menarik pegelangan Sakura untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Sakura terbengong-bengong mengikuti langkah Naruto. _Emeraldnya_ memandangi punggung pemuda itu, rambut pirangnya menari-nari tertiup angin musim gugur –begitu indah, pikir sakura. Detak jantungnya menggebu-gebu tanpa alasan. Genggaman Naruto semakin mengerat, menghantarkan kehangatan –bagai listrik kecil yang menyulut detak jantungnya semakin bekerja ekstra. Wangi maskulin menguar dari tubuh Naruto –angin yang mengirimnya ke indra penciuman Sakura- ia suka aroma ini.

Namun tiba-tiba langkah Naruto terhenti, membuat Sakura menabrak punggung pemuda itu. Naruto berbalik menatap Sakura yang hanya setinggi bahunya. Ia melilitkan syal berwarna putih gading yang ia kenakan ke leher jenjang Sakura. "Kau juga harus menjaga kesehatan." Ia menyamakan tinggi badanya –sejajar dengan Sakura. "Aku senang kau berkata seperti itu padaku." Ujarnya sambil mengacak surai merah muda Sakura. Kembali Naruto menarik Sakura mengikuti langkahnya.

Sakura hanya menurut –masih mencerna situasi yang sedang terjadi. Ia kerap menjumpai adegan ini di film-film romanti, pada musim semi di bawah pohon sakura yang berguguran –warna merah muda disekelilingnya semakin menguatkan nuansa romantis di adegan film itu. Sakura dari dulu membayangkan betapa bahagianya jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi di kehidupanya. Memang terjadi, namun bukan bunga sakura berguguran sebagai backgroundnya –melainkan daun-daun momiji yang berguguran tertiup angin.

"Cuaca yang bagus." Ujar Naruto mengisi keheningan.

"Y-ya." Sakura gelagapan lantaran Naruto yang tiba-tiba bersuara membuyarkan lamunanya. Emerladnnya melirik kedua tangan mereka yang masih saling bertautan. Sakura menghembuskan nafas guna menormalkan detak jantungnya –memimbulkan kepulan asap dari mulutnya.

"Musim gugur yang cantik."

.

.

.

.

-Owari-

.

.

.

AN : halo halo Minna-san, Author balik lagi setelah sekian lama bertapa mencari inspirasi. Muncul dengan fic gaje lagi, tunggu volume berikutnya dengan lain pairing. Bukan cuma Narusaku aja loh yang bakal muncul kemungkinan pairing lain juga akan muncul. Silahkan meninggalkan jejak jika berkenan *Puppy eyes*

Penuh cinta dari Author #plak :v


End file.
